Legacies (TV Series)
Legacies is a spin-off of The Vampire Chronicles, which takes place in Los Angeles, It is created by Eric Kripke and Julie Plec. It airs on the CW along with its predecessor Vampire Chronicles. It airs from 2013-2014 Cast * Christian Bale as Micholas Tomlinson- 22/22 * Alison Mack as Caroline Anderson- 21/22 * Sam Witwer as Tyler Summers- 22/22 * Brandon T. Jackson as Marcel Gerad * Jason Dohring as Silas Tomlinson * Adrianne Palicki as Rebekah Tomlinson * Jennifer Lawerence as Freya Tomlinson * Nicola Peltz as Davina Recurring Characters * Robbie Amell as Jackson Skinner- * Elizabeth Olsen as Hayley Mae- Skinner * Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 3/22 * Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 2/22 * Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 1/22 * Keira Knightley as Kara Darhk- 8/22 * Shannon Kane as Stephanie Danvers List of episodes List of Legacies (TV series) episodes # Micholas discovers that his brother Silas is trying to go after an old friend called Marcel Gerad, Meanwhile Caroline and Tyler investigate strange murders where people are being seen with bite-marks on their necks, Tyler suspects that it's a Vampire, and calls Damien Salvatore for help. # Rebekah Tomlinson arrives in Los Angeles and goes to Hayley Mae for help, Micholas discovers a new line of witches have been hiding in Los Angeles, and decides to track them down. # Micholas and Rebekah infiltrate Marcel's coven from the inside but their cover is blown, A Vampire tries to kill Hayley, after finding out she is having a half-breed baby, that is part human/ Vampire. # Marcel decides to go to a music Festival, where Davina asks Marcel to take her to the Music Festival, where Lorde performs Royals, Rhianna and Eminem perform the Monster, and Demi Lavato's Heart Attack, A Vampire takes over and takes aim at Davina, Meanwhile Hayley gets captured by a mysterious doctor, forcing Jack to save her, and Micholas begins liking Caroline. # Micholas discovers that Hayley and the unborn baby, is in danger, and seeks Silas and Tyler's help, Davina reveals information about the new Witches in town, and warns the Tomlinson's that they are very dangerous. # Micholas goes to extreme lengths to protect Hayley and her unborn baby from the Vampire who keeps stalking Hayley, Caroline goes to a local priest for guidance, and Micholas delivers surprising news to the priest. # Hayley becomes concerned for herself and the baby when someone from her past returns. Micholas has a dangerous encounter with an unsuspecting visitor, Marcel makes Rebekah a devious offer. # Kara Darhk, the witch sister of Lorenzo infects people to become angry, and then kill themselves. Damien, Stephen and Bonnie arrive to Los Angeles, to track down Lorenzo, Kara infects Micholas with the spell forcing Damien to stop him. # Marcel becomes depressed with the recent events, and is surprised when Micholas tells him about his indiscretions. Caroline begins having strange visions, and discovers that they are from Micholas's past. Meanwhile Hayley learns of a plan to kill the Were-Wolves, but struggles to tell Tyler. Hayley turns to Rebekah and Silas to help her prevent the Were-Wolves from getting killed, A Were-Wolf named Lara gives them shocking information. #Davina tries to free Caroline of Micholas's mind trance. Silas and Marcel form an unlikely alliance as Micholas sets his plan in motion to get Davina back. Once she knows that Davina is missing, Stephanie joins the hunt to track her down, Hayley gets a mysterious phone call. Rebekah enlists the help of someone from Marcel's past. #Davina mysteriously falls ill and Marcel, Micholas, Silas and Rebekah rush to find out what happened to her. Stephanie approaches the others with shocking information about the Ultimate Festival and a plan to save Davina. Hayley reveals to Micholas her role in Stephanie's plan. #Marcel, refuses to help Micholas when he discovers a gruesome murder. Rebekah discovers that a Wizard from her past has been killing people. Silas and Hayley learn that Rebekah could be in some trouble, and set off to find her. Caroline confronts Marcel and shares details of his past with her, but an unsuspecting visitor shows up. Micholas faces off against a person with an advantage over him. #The priest gets attacked by a witch from his past. Marcel and Rebekah deal with the resurgence of a Witch that they once knew threatens to expose secrets since 1914. Hayley tells Tyler that she plans to throw a party for his former Were-Wolf clan. #Rebekah awakens in a hospital where she used to work in 1914. She realizes a witch named Lara is back to seek revenge, and reveals dark secrets, that would anger Rebekah if exposed. Silas turns to Marcel and Hayley for help, but one of his decisions puts Micholas and Rebekah's lives in danger. Marcel reveals information on Micholas and Rebekah, but revealing it will almost certainly result in deadly consequences. #Micholas opens up to Caroline and reveals details of the secret that Rebekah and Marcel were trying to keep from him. Silas forms an alliance with Marie and asks her to help him find Stephanie. A Vampire named Tobias Vanchure is reluctant to get involved, when Rebekah and Marcel plan to kill the witches. Hayley holds Stephanie hostage to force her to reverse the Were-Wolf's natural curse. #Silas, Micholas and Rebekah get trapped at a City Of The dead Cemetery, by a witch's boundary spell. Silas reveals a secret from the families past. Meanwhile Marcel races to save Rebekah, but is forced to make a deal with Lara. Rebekah and Hayley connect over their shared concern about Hayley's unborn baby. #Silas receives an intriguing offer of support from Fiona, a beautiful woman from a powerful Los Angeles family. The Tomlinsons throw a party, where Micholas offers Jackson a tempting deal. Silas and Hayley share a dance, leading to an epic fight. Marcel helps Caroline after her uncle's death. #Lara asks Silas to allow her coven to publicly celebrate a traditional feast day, where members of the community offer the witches gifts in return for blessings. Monique and Lara disagree over what their ancestors want them to do. Micholas meets up with Christian, a distant relative who is a Were-Wolf, so he can find an ancient relic from their past. #Desperate to save her uncle, Caroline goes to Micholas to use his blood to revive Caroline's uncle. her good intentions lead Kieran to fully become a Vampire and tries to kill Caroline. Micholas and Silas argue about what to do about the Crescent Were-Wolf clan. Silas plans a trip to Hollywood where he is a witness to an explosion caused by witches. Jackson and Silas rescue the wounded civilians trapped in a building. Hayley learns more about her family history from Marcel. #Hayley confronts a surprising enemy as she and her unborn baby fall into danger during Caroline's uncles funeral. In order to save Hayley, Micholas and Silas enlist the help of Lara who struggles to control Davina and the other witches. Caroline tells Marcel that Fiona is determined to find a secret key that could possibly unlock a family secret. Meanwhile Micholas suffers from nightmares of his father Mikael. #Micholas and Silas plan to collect an ancient stone that could reverse a Were-Wolf's transformation during the Full moon. Which is needed by Fiona to change the destiny of Hayley, Tyler and the were-wolf community. Marcel gathers an army determined to take down the Tomlinsons and regain control of the city. Davina warns Jake to leave town, as she is forced to make a hard decision. Fiona threatens Caroline who attempts to crack a code involving the cities Factions. Hayley goes into labor. #As the babies birth grows near, Micholas and Silas go on a journey to find Hayley, while Hayley is trying to keep her unborn baby safe from the witches. Fiona meets with Oliver Jackson to determine the future of Were-Wolves in Los Angeles. Marcel and his Vampires attack the compound. Davina and Caroline prepare to take down Micholas, and Micholas makes a heart breaking decision. Hayley gives birth to Hana Tomlinson. Category:CW Shows Category:TV Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Legacies